


the magic vibe p2

by milkandleafs



Series: the magic vibe :o [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: Julius is fooling around and making Marx look for him. Again. But this time, Marx is left with a little present :D
Relationships: Marx Francois/Julius Novachrono
Series: the magic vibe :o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945087
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	the magic vibe p2

Marx was struggling. It had been 30 minutes since Julius left and he had tidied up his desk, organized his papers, and done every single task that he, as an advisor could do without Julius there. Now, he had to contact Julius and get the man to stop watching Asta and do his work. There was, however a problem with this. The long-distance communication required magic, and the magical sex toy nestled next to his prostate was a pretty strong dissuasion from using any.

Julius’ rules had been pretty clear. Don’t take out the toy, don’t remove the ribbon wrapped around the base of his cock, and don’t come no matter what. Even with those simple rules, Marx was seriously struggling to comply. Julius had him in an inescapable situation. He could use magic and ask Julius to come back, which he probably wouldn’t do, or he could not contact Julius at all and wait him out until he eventually returned. While the second option seemed a little less tortuous, it was clear what the man had wanted him to do. 

Marx readied the magic for the communication spell and quickly cast it, trying to shorten the time his magic was used. Despite his best efforts, the toy quickly detected the use of the magic and buzzed more fiercely, nearly bringing the blue-haired man to his knees with how much his legs were shaking.

“Yes, Marx? Did you need me for something?” Julius’ amused voice came through the spell. “You look rather… ill. Are you alright?” The false concern laced with mirth grated his already-frayed nerves. 

“You- you bastard. You can’t just leave me here like this!” Marx could feel the sweat dripping down his neck as he tried to steady his legs by clutching onto Julius’ desk. 

“Sure I can! I mean, I did didn’t I?” The wizard king’s laugh echoed in his advisor’s ears. Marx could feel the toy vibrate more and more intensely as the communication spell continued on. 

“Whatever. Julius, please come back soon.” And with those words, he forcefully shut down the communication spell between them and crumpled on the floor, his legs shaking and vision blurring.

Just a few seconds later, he felt strong arms pick him up off of the floor. “Marx? Are you alright?” Marx’s hand scrabbled for purchase on Julius’ arms and he whined, long and high.

“Julius- Let me come, please! It’s so m-much!” There were tears spilling from Marx’s desperate eyes as he gripped onto the man’s biceps. 

“That’s not a safeword. I’m going to take you to the bedroom, ok?” At Marx’s affirmative noise, Julius quickly made his way to the bedroom and deposited the twitching body in his arms on the bed. 

“Marx~ you’re so good for me.”

Marx made another pleading noise and reached for the other man. He bit his lip, trying to stave off his impending orgasm. Meanwhile, the toy only vibrated more and more. If in his rational non-pleasure-hazed mind, Marx would’ve questioned the continued use of magic. But the overwhelming feeling of having his lover near him completely overrode the sensible part of his brain.

Julius dutifully ignored his straining cock while he removed Marx’s clothes and adjusted him into a position when the other man straddled one of his thighs. 

“Can I-” Julius swallowed, “Can I spank you?” At his words, Marx moaned his consent in garbled nonsense, unabashedly loud in his affirmation. 

Even though the smaller man was expecting it, the first hit elicited a scream as he went through his first orgasm, a dry one because of the cloth wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. Marx thrashed and gasped from his position over Julius’ thigh, the drag of the coarse fabric under his restrained cock only evoking more moans. Through all of this, the toy had never stopped vibrating, extending the length of his orgasm and wracking his body with shivers from the overstimulation.

As Marx slowly recovered from his orgasm, Julius gently rubbed his pale backside, a handprint already forming from his first hit.

Once Marx had recovered enough to be coherent again, he resumed in his spanking, alternating every 3-4 hits and reddening his lover’s ass. By the time he had hit 30, Marx’s bottom was a deep, glowing shade of red, one that looked lovely in comparison to his bright blue hair. 

Marx was unconsciously humping and rutting against Julius’ thigh, the steadily increasing vibrations of the toy making his legs shake and eyes roll. He was on the verge of his second orgasm, but for some reason, Julius had stopped his rhythm. Gently picking up Marx and laying him face-down on the bed, Julius slowly stripped off all his clothes. Once he was stripped, he repositioned Marx, this time straddling his bare thigh. 

However, his aching hardness wasn’t something that escaped his advisor’s keen eyes and Marx made a grab for his cock. His hand was immediately stopped by Julius, who stared at him with leering eyes.

“Aren’t you a little out of line there? Who said you could do that?” At his tone, Marx almost felt ashamed, but not enough to curb his attitude. 

“Not my problem. It was there so I went for it.” Julius was rather surprised at his advisor’s attitude, considering he seemed pretty out it of before. 

“Well if you want to act catty, you can go get the crop. You know what happens when you act like this.” Marx obediently went to retrieve their favorite riding crop, struggling to walk in an effort to keep the toy in his ass. Julius grinned and released magic, dramatically increasing the vibration and causing his advisor’s face to twist. After the burst of magic, the blue-haired man could barely make it to the bed before he collapsed face down. 

After a bit of a struggle and subsequent manhandling, Marx was on his elbows and knees near the edge of the bed, with his ass up and presented to Julius. The position normally would be uncomfortable, but the anticipation for what came next erased any discomfort he might feel.

Julius leveled the riding crop against the meat of his ass. “20 strokes. Count.” That was his only warning before the first hit against Marx’s ass landed.

“Mmh! One!” Despite the ever-increasing vibrations, Marx’s voice was surprisingly steady. That had to change.

The crop whipped down again, this time on the spot where his ass and thigh met. 

“Ngh! Two!” His voice was starting to tremble, but not nearly enough. 

The third stroke came down closer to his inner thigh. 

“Ah! Th-three!” 

The fourth was on the meat of his ass, a little harder than the others, leaving a pretty mark. 

“Fuck! Four!” 

This continued, Marx’s self-control slipping more and more as his ass was reddened and slightly bruised from the crop. The toy rubbing against his prostate only served to blur the lines between pain and pleasure, as his moans and gasps grew lounder with each stroke. 

By the 18th hit, Marx was almost completely gone. The toy in his ass was buzzing so strongly that he spasmed with every hit of the riding crop. The restraint on his cock had been removed and Julius told him that he was free to come.

The crop smacked down, just to the right of his hole. With an almost inhumane howl, Marx came again, spasming and sobbing with his eyes rolling back. 

“Twen…” His voice failed as his legs did, and he collapsed into Julius’ waiting arms, panting and sobbing. “Julius, Julius, Julius…” He chanted the man’s name while the toy’s vibrations continued to wrangle out come from his cock.

“...Marx. You were so good for me.” Was the last thing Marx heard before his eyes glazed over. 

_ “Marx…”  _ He feels like he’s floating.  _ “Marx?”  _

He slowly came to. He could feel that the toy was out and that he was clean. He could also feel a bruising ache in his ass and a warm tingly feeling associated with the salve they used. 

“You’re so beautiful. You did so wonderful for me.” Marx sleepily leaned up to press a kiss to the taller man’s lips. 

“I love you, Julius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hope y'all liked it!! I tried to get it done by the weekend but I had no inspiration whatsoever. Also it felt super repetitive lol
> 
> follow twt: [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
